


Fucking Thunderstorms

by Emma_writes_things



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Light BDSM, Sex Toys Under Clothing, really its just talking about bdsm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 13:12:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18195044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emma_writes_things/pseuds/Emma_writes_things
Summary: Kylo comes over to hide from the rain with Rey, and while trying to hear the TV he turns the remote up for something else entirely.Pure smut.





	Fucking Thunderstorms

**Author's Note:**

> Fucking Thunderstorms   
> OR  
> Rey Needs to do Laundry

Her buzzer went off, the sound ringing through her apartment. Lurching to her feet, she slid to the door. “Who is it?”

“Kylo, can I come up?”

“Sure, second floor from top. On the left.” She was smiling as she pushed the OPEN button. The deadbolt unlocked with a flick of her finger and the door opened silently. She stepped into the hallway, shivering at the AC despite the thunderstorm raging outside. There wasn't enough light to see him climb all the stairs, but when he leaned out two floors down she waved. “Up here, hot chocolate?”

“Please, I'm soaked.” 

“Door is open, slide the bolt behind you.” Her kitchen was relatively clean, just a few dishes in the sink. The always full kettle was placed on the gas stove and quickly cranked on. She was up on tip toes, reaching for the hot chocolate when Kylo walked in. 

“Here. Major storm eh?” He reached around her and grabbed the dented can, placing it on the counter in front of him.

“Yeah, do you want a towel? You look soaked, why don't you take a hot shower? I think my robe is clean, it may be short but it's ridiculously warm.”

“Thanks, through here?”

She nodded, “End of the hall. I'll be in the living room when you're done.”

He grinned, unbuttoning his soaked sweater, “Be right back.” walking away gave her a moment to appreciate his ass, she wanted to grab it and pull it against her but that was for another time. She took two mugs, tea stained and lightly chipped, and dumped three heaping teaspoons into each cup. The bag of marshmallows was ripped open, a few into each cup and a few to chew as she moved around to living room where he research was spread out over the couch and coffee table. 

The TV was paused on a video, the couple frozen as the woman demonstrated how to properly paddle a tied up man. She bookmarked another page in a thick book as she pressed play. It was background noise to her as she worked, the careful methodical way the doms spoke of how to properly handle their subs to ensure no one was hurt more then they agreed to. She made a few more notes before the whistle drew her attention to the kitchen. 

Lifting the kettle off the stove, she flicked off the burner and carefully poured the boiling water over the two cups. The water swirled around, marshmallows bumping into the sides of the cup with the current. Milk in each, to combat the bitterness and make it creamier. Lactose-free in his, it was good she had gotten groceries earlier. The two cups were brought into the living room, she sat down again and continued to read and make notes. The couple on screen were now outfitting each other with different toys. She ignored them, taking sips of her drink and immersing herself in her study.

 

The robe was laughably short. It barely covered his ass but it was ridiculously warm. He walked out, pausing as he heard what was obviously sex. Stunned, he froze, feet unable to bring him closer to wherever a woman was moaning out her pleasure. He groaned, remembering the sounds Rey made as he fingered her in the club, the way she gasped his name and dug her nails into his arm as she came over his hand. Encouraged by his impending erection, he reached down to palm himself, pulling at the head as he walked down the hallway. 

The woman on the TV was getting thoroughly pleasured. Something multicoloured was buzzing in her ass, while one man face fucked her as the other pounded into her from behind. Rey was ignoring them, reading a book in her hoodie and track pants, brown hair up in a messy bun. He cleared his throat, “Uh, what's this?”

“Hmm, oh!” she scrambled for the remote, nearly upturning her hot chocolate and his as she paused the TV. “Sorry, it was some research into the whole dom and sub scene. Really interesting actually. Come sit here,” she pats the couch beside her. “I'll show you what I mean.” Kylo moved around and sat beside her, covering his erection with his hands. She grabbed a few remotes, piling them beside her as she explained how this was helping her research. “I'll go to the next one and you can see. I may take notes if that's cool?”

“Of course, whatever you need.”

She smiled and kissed his cheek, quickly immersing herself in the book and TV. Despite the loud sex scene only minutes before, the instructional part was quiet. He strained to hear but gave up and looked for the remote. The first did nothing, and the second had no batteries. Lifting the third one, he tried again, the UP button did nothing, but maybe it wasn't on?

He pushed it ON and UP several times at once. Rey flinched violently and blushed. “Are you okay?”

She nodded, breathing a little harder then she was before. “Yeah, fine. Volume is the grey one.” she glanced at the remote he was holding and bit her lip. It was bad enough she needed to do laundry, but the only clean pair were vibrating ones. She should have changed before he finished his shower but. She pressed her legs together, shivering as the vibrator did it's work and made her very aroused, very quickly. 

“What is this one then?” He pushed the UP button a few more times and she arched off the couch, clawing at the back of the arm as she pulsed. It lessened, and she took a steadying breath to turn and look at Kylo. His eyes were glassy, mouth open as he took in her flushed face. His erection stood straight up through the slip in the robe and she bit her lip. “Oh,” he murmured to himself, then his face split in a wicked grin, “Oh.” He pushed it again, the buzz a little more audible now, as was her flush and laboured breathing. 

“If you want to do this, can we please please move to the bed?”

“Only if I carry you.” She nodded and was standing in an instant, waiting for him to stand she stripped her hoodie off, leaving her breasts bare. Her pants dropped to the ground as he stood, she stepped forward and he pushed the button once more. She buckled, but Kylo caught her and lifted her up, wrapping her legs around his waist she ground against him and the toy as he walked down the hallway. “Which one?”

“Door on the right.” She was writhing in his arms, and her ass was so lovely. He squeezed them again, pulling her flush against him as he elbowed the door open. The king bed was turned down, and he dropped her on it before untying the robe and crawling over her. 

He was desperate, mouthing at her collar bone as she gasped and groaned beneath him. “Condoms?” he breathed against her nipple, licking around it before biting just as he turned the remote down. 

A foil packet was thrust in his hand, and he made quick work of it as he worked his way across her chest. The machine beeped as it was turned off, he tossed the remote and she reached down to slide the soaked panties off of her. He had to stop and stare at her, this beauty beneath him that was all his. She nudged him with her foot, “In me. Now.”

he nodded, lining up and sliding in smoothly. She groaned as he slid in, deeper into her as she dropped her legs to the side. He gasped, fingers clutching the bedspread as she squeezed around him. It was perfect. He was hot and heavy above her as he began to move, slowly, each pull and push measured by laboured breathing and hot open mouth kissed along her neck and collarbones. 

It was perfect, she was perfect, he couldn't get enough of her. Pulling out slowly he pushed into her harder, her breasts bouncing as he moved them. Slow out, hard in, he built a steady rhythm. He moved her legs up higher and sighed at her gasp. There, that was the deepness he wanted. They moved quickly now, short hard thrusts that kept him buried inside her as she called out his name.

She wasn't quiet, making little mewls with each thrust to match his gasps and groans, she was LOUD. Her voice echoed around his ears as he leaned forward, fingers reaching for her sweet little breasts to tweak and twist her nipples. She keened then, body arching further beneath him, almost slipping off before he grabbed her hip and slowed them to a stop.

Rey glared at him, face flushed hair in disarray, “The fuck Kylo?” 

Grabbing the base of the condom, he slid out and sat back. “Hands and knees Rey.”

Huffing, she turned over, limbs like jelly as she shook her ass and peered over her shoulder, “You coming, big boy?”

The smack was a surprise, startling a laugh which turned to a moan as he slid into her. Kylo was trembling, legs quaking as he settled in behind her. “Fuck Rey.” It wouldn't do to go slow, he grasped her hips and began to pound into her. 

Rey was breathless, shaking with each thrust as Kylo fucked her. It was glorious and sinful, and everything she imagined it would be. She couldn't think, couldn't speak, could barely make sounds as he moved in just the right way with just the right pressure. It was close, so deliciously close and oh it would be amazing. She just needed, just that little bit. Dropping to the bed, she tried to reach for her clit, only for Kylo to read her thoughts, thick fingers reaching around her to find that nub, flicking and rubbing it until she came around him with a high keen.

It was almost laughably short, how quickly he came after feeling her squeeze around him, feeling her pleasure at having him inside her finally. He shook, penis twitching as her muscles flexed. She groaned, fluttering around him as he withdrew to toss the condom in the trash by her bed.   
Closing her eyes and dropping fully to the bed she smiled to herself, that was fucking glorious.

Kylo's laugh opened her eyes as she settled beside her on the warm sheets. “It was pretty phenomenal if I do say so myself. Glorious is also good.” He let out a breath and turned to lay beside her, pulling the comforter up over them. The same hands that just got her off traced lines up her arm to her shoulder and lingered there. 

She smiled at him, a wide grin that betrayed her happiness, “I didn't need this today, but it was totally worth it to just blow off studying and fuck.”

“I mean if the offer to blow something off is there.” He trailed off with a grin and a raised eyebrow as she laughed. 

“Later, you horn dog, I gotta pee. Don't move.” She crawled over him and made her way to the bathroom.

“Where am I supposed to go?”

“I don't know, the living room?” Grinning as the other relief came she was quick to clean up and thoroughly wash her hands before she walked back to her room. Kylo has turned on a lamp, the rain and clouds stopping nearly all natural light from entering the room, and was reading the book she had beside her bed. When she slipped back into bed, he quoted the line his finger was on. 

“'Calling an S/M person sexist is like calling someone who plays Monopoly a capitalist.' This is what you read before bed each night?” 

“Yes, I need it for my research, just put it back and come cuddle. You're very warm and I want that warmth for my own.” She burrowed beneath the blankets, leaving only her face exposed. 

He placed it gently back on the table before sliding down and pulling her to rest right beside him. She nuzzled his shoulder and kissed what she could reach before closing her eyes. “I should let you know I snore a lot, and I'm sleepy after sex.”

He kissed her forehead and grinned, “I steal the blankets, and am also sleepy after sex.” He yawned to further his point, chuckling when she yawned a second afterwards.

“So nap time, then round two and more hot chocolate?” She yawned again, “I can make us dinner after, got stuff for a stir fry.”

Kylo closed his eyes and let out the breath he didn't know he was holding. “Sounds glorious, go to sleep Rey.”

She chuckled, sleep dragging her down deep as her eyelids fluttered. Kylo held her closer as they drifted to sleep.

Outside, the rain continued to pour.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is actually part of an ongoing Sugar Daddy thing I'm working on, I just changed the names. And the book Kylo reads from is "Weiss, M. (2011). Techniques of Pleasure: BDSM and the Circuits of Sexuality. Duke University Press."
> 
> Yes, I cited my BDSM book which I have not read fully.


End file.
